List of Baby Bush and Looney characters
Leafy Shorttail Leafy Shorttail '''is a green and white bushbaby with a short tail. He wears a forest-green diaper and a red jacket. He is quite egotistical and thinks he's better than everyone, even if he's dumb and awkward. Leafy is based off of Bush, and gets his name from Bush's love of leaves and his surname, Longtail. Some people mistake Shorttail for Short-Tail or Short Tail. Little Leo Lion '''Little Leo Lion '''is a dark yellow lion cub. He wears a dark red baseball cap and no shirt. He is humble and proud of himself, even if he fails. He is somewhat the opposite of his adult counterpart, Looney, because he throws fits alot. Weensy Weasel '''Weensy Weasel '''is a sleek, dark otter with a white muscle shirt and diaper. He is somewhat a daredevil, but only when it comes to impressing Tiny Tiger. He is alot like his adult counterpart, Otty, but his name says he's a weasel. Foxy '''Foxy '''is an ember-and-pink fox who is always wearing he black swimsuit. She is a 7-year-old, as well as the main antagonist. He name comes from the fact she is an actraction to boys and is based off Frankey Carli Cub '''Carli Cub '''is the twin of Little Leo, and is a pinkish-white lioness. She is the second main antagonist and wears a pink T-shirt and jeans. She is based off of Nala. Petey Peanut '''Petey Peanut '''is a pretend-loving seven-year-old who dreams of becoming a king. He wears a king outfit and even a crown. He is boastful about how he will be because his dad is king and is based off of Peenut. Queenie Queen '''Queenie Queen '''is a fat seven-year-old and is the sister of Petey. She is the main semiantagonist of the show and wears a queen uniform. She is based off of Keyareva. Teeny Teddy '''Teeny Teddy '''is a male teddy bear who wears a button shirt and walks and talks. He is the male counterpart of Foxy but is not evil. He is based off of Ted. Wee Webfoot '''Wee Webfoot '''is a male Adelie penguin, the daredevil of the show. He wears a scrarf, boots, coat, hat, and gloves. He is based off of Skipper. Poopyhead Poopyhead is the only human of the gang, with a cowboy outfit (no hat) and a gun. He is gangster-like. He is based off The Guy Who Poops Every Day. Zippy '''Zippy '''is a tuxedo kitten with a red T-shirt that doesn't fit. He is rambunctious and strong for his age. He is based off [Zak. Runty Rodent '''Runty Rodent '''is a female squirrel with a girl-gangster outfit and sledgehammer. She is based off of Squirrelly. Shrimpy Skysraper '''Shrimpy Skyscraper '''is a small building who secretly plans world domination. He is based off of The Building. Small Sing '''Small Sing '''is a grey kitten with a rocker outfit, the leader of the kitten concert. He is based off of Kitty. Tiny Tiger '''Tiny Tiger '''is a female manx kitten with a pink dress. She is based off of Little Kitty even if she is not a tiger and neither is Tiny. DeeDee and Puny Paw '''DeeDee '''is a small mountain lion without a shirt and with jeans and is based off of Dee. '''Puny Paw '''is a small blue dog with yellow stars without a shirt and with black shorts and is based off of Pawprint. Short Stray '''Short Stray '''is a former stray who became evil due to Foxy. She wears a tattered dress and is based off of Alley. Micro Max '''Micro Max '''is a 1-year-old penguin who just wears a diaper and is Wee's brother. He is based off of Little M. Fobbing Feline '''Fobbing Feline '''is a girl prankster kitten. She has many discises. She is based off of Little Kitten. Weeny Whitehead '''Weeny Whitehead '''is an accident prone kitten with bruises and just a diaper. He is based off of Ai-Ai. Half Horn '''Half Horn '''is a rhino calf with a muscle shirt and jean-shorts. He is based off of Rhiny. Minor Characters '''Bernard and Barney Bushbaby = Jr. and Tom Lawrence and Lee Lion = Loon and DumbDumb Beeny Bunny = Rabbit Jumpy Joey = Little Wallaby Caffy Calf = Gloria More coming soon!﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Major Characters